


less talk, more action

by jagseun



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Smut, Top Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: Jackson is assigned to be Jaebum's partner for the next month.  Turns out, Jaebum's really into well-built policemen from Hong Kong.





	less talk, more action

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: HK police Jackson and South Korea police Jaebum have to work on the same mission but there’s some language barrier thingy
> 
> Sorry if the language things gets a bit confusing, if there's no language specified you can assume they're speaking English. OH and sorry if the Cantonese is wrong or awkward, I don't speak Cantonese so I asked my friend who does for the translations, but there's no way I can verify the accuracy myself so I'm trusting her!
> 
> Also thank u @ dani for proofreading this word mush, lov u lots.

Jaebum had known for months now that they would be working on a joint mission with the Hong Kong police force but for some reason, it hadn’t even occurred to him that he should’ve been preparing or something.

They were working to uncover a crime ring that had ties across Asia, and it was believed that the group’s leader had taken residence in Seoul.

Jaebum was stubborn- he was great at his job but he had a hard time adapting to change.

That’s why when Jackson Wang was assigned as his partner for the next month, he was completely blindsided.

The first thing he noticed, shamelessly, Hong Kong police uniforms were much more form-fitting than Korean ones and wow did this man have a _form_.  Killer biceps and strapping thighs, he was just about ready to burst at the seams.  Not only that- his facial features looked like they were carved personally by God himself, chiseled features so beautiful Jaebum couldn’t believe his eyes.

Jaebum must’ve been staring for much too long because the guy started snickering, immediately snapping Jaebum’s attention from his thighs back up to his face.  “Uh,” Jaebum struggled to find the words; this guy had to know some Korean, right?  “Hi.”  He started in Korean.

Jackson stared at him, still smiling, but not responding.  That was not a good sign.

Jaebum was wracking his mind for some sort of Chinese phrase.  He wasn’t even sure what dialect they spoke in Hong Kong.  “Ni Hao?”  His knowledge stopped there.

“Ah,” Jackson finally said.  “ _Hello._ ” 

Jaebum breathed a sigh of relief, this guy did know Korean.  “I’m sorry, I don’t know much Chinese, Korean is fine, right?” 

Jackson went back to staring, this time a confused look on his face.  “我唔明.”

“I’m… sorry, what?”

“你識唔識講英文呀?”

Jaebum’s hopes were flushed down the drain.  Guess neither of them decided to prepare properly for this.  “No… Korean?”  Jaebum tried English.

“No!  I don’t speak Korean, but I can speak English.”  Jackson said flawlessly, as if English was his native language.

Great, while Jaebum’s Chinese skills were at 1%, his English skills were probably a solid… 10%.  “English is… good, yes.”  Jaebum was wracking his head for words that he only used probably once or twice a year.  “We... partners, right?”

“Yes!  I’m here for the month, they told me you’re the best on the force, and I’m the best back home, so they thought we would make a good team.” 

Jaebum got the gist of that sentence, kind of, not really. “Good.”  He decided that was a safe answer.

Jackson was laughing at him again, Jaebum didn’t really like that.  Especially because Jackson’s laugh was loud but in a cute sort of way.

Jaebum wanted to slap himself across the face.  He needed to stop thinking such weird things about guys he’d just met. 

Jackson put both his arms on Jaebum’s desk, still wearing the cheekiest grin, as he leaned forward so he was face to face. “會好好玩.” 

Jaebum felt a tinge of embarrassment, but he kept as straight of a face as he could.  “What?”

“Nothing.”  Jackson said as he pulled up a chair and made himself at home in Jaebum’s office.

This was going to be the longest month of Jaebum’s life.

* * *

It had been a week since he started working alongside Jackson, and the language barrier hadn’t been too much of an issue, considering the most thought-provoking conversation they had had was about how Jaebum should smile more.

This Jackson guy’s energy was an absolute pain to keep up with.  Working as a police officer wasn’t supposed to be a fun job but every time Jackson was on the case it seemed like the excitement increased tenfold. 

“Can you take pictures for me?”  Jackson handed Jaebum the camera, making camera clicking motions with his hands, and Jaebum understood exactly what he needed to do.

They were currently in an underground club. Bullet holes lined the walls and shell casings were scattered all over the ground.  A heist had taken place earlier and their main focus was investigating for clues now.

Jackson put down numbered markers as Jaebum took photos.  It wasn’t the most exciting part of the job- but extremely necessary. 

Even this monotonous chore seemed like fun for Jackson, who was happily humming away as he lined the floor with markers.  “Oh no, why are there casings over here too?!”  Jackson said as he leaned over the back of the bar, putting more markers between the counter and the wall.

Jaebum was trying hard not to stare at Jackson’s suit pulling tight as he bent over, his rear up in the air. 

“Wow, are these blood stains?”  Jackson said as he leaned even further over into the narrow space.  Jaebum could hardly pay attention to what he was saying, focusing more on the fact that Jackson was about to pop all the buttons off his shirt.

Jackson couldn’t see him anyway, so Jaebum decided to click a photo or two or twenty for safe keeping.  He would delete them as soon as he transferred them to his personal devices.  No harm done.

“Ahh, help me!!”  Jackson was suddenly yelling.  “I’M STUCK!”

Jaebum immediately dropped the camera shocked at Jackson’s outburst.  “What?!”  He ran over to him and figured out the situation quickly.

“Jaebum, help!  Get me out of here!”  He was having a hard time believing this guy was the absolute best the Hong Kong police force had.

“Should I get people…?”  Jaebum asked.

“No, don’t call anyone!  Just pull me out!”

“I don’t want… hurt you…”  Jaebum hesitated; being in such close contact with Jackson was making him feel a little flush.

“You won’t hurt me, just p-pull me out before anyone else sees!”  It seems like Jackson realized this wasn’t the most graceful thing for a police officer to do either.

“Okay.”  Jaebum agreed, unsure of where to put his hands.  Jackson’s thighs were the widest part so he would have the most pull, but perhaps around his waist, he would have better grip?

In a split-second decision, he decided on the waist and immediately regretted it.  His legs straddled Jackson’s thighs and his stomach was basically flush against Jackson’s back, making the entire position extremely compromising.

“Ok, I’ll push up and you pull at the same time, got it?”  Jackson said.

The more clouded Jaebum’s mind got the less he understood what Jackson was trying to say.  “What?”

“Pull!”  Jackson said, and Jaebum understood and immediately yanked on Jackson with all his might.

After a few seconds, Jackson’s body flew out and they both tumbled backward, Jackson landing gracelessly on top of Jaebum.

“Thank god, I’m alive!”  Jackson yelled, immediately turning around on top of Jaebum and pulling him into a hug.  “I thought I would die in there!”

Jaebum panicked, the close proximity was too much for him.  His arm moved on its own, shoving Jackson off him and immediately sitting up, trying to catch his breath.

“Ow!”  Jackson landed with a thud on the ground next to him.  “What was that for?”

“Sorry!”  Jaebum immediately apologized, realizing what he had done. 

“Oh shit,” Jackson said as he reached behind his back and pulled out the camera Jaebum had dropped earlier.  “Did I crush it?”

Jaebum was still trying to calm down when he heard Jackson click the camera on, not realizing this was only about to get worse.

“It still works, that’s a relief,” Jackson said, clicking more buttons.  “Are the evidence photos still here…”  That’s when Jaebum finally noticed what Jackson was doing.

“Wait!”  Jaebum was a moment too late, he could already see Jackson’s eyebrow curling up.

“Jaebum,” Jackson sat up, turning the camera around to show Jaebum the screen.  “Why are there so many pictures of my ass on here?”

“That’s… accident!”  Jaebum knew he couldn’t explain this one.

“Accident? There’s like twenty photos on here all from different angles.”

Jaebum needed to cop out of this one fast.  “I don’t understand what you saying.”

“Don’t lie.”  Jackson said, flipping through more pictures.

“Stop!”  Jaebum eventually snatched the camera out of his hands.  “We have work.”

Jackson got up, brushing the dust off his uniform and smirking.  Like this was some sort of game and Jackson had just won the first set.  “Alright, but make sure to send me a couple copies of those photos too, my ass looks really good from that angle.”

* * *

 

Stakeouts weren’t Jaebum’s favorite thing to do.  Minutes, sometimes hours went by waiting for a subject to make a move and remaining still without any action for so long made Jaebum bored.  His skills were best put when they jumped into action.

If Jaebum thought he was bad at being patient, Jackson was even worse, sitting beside him fidgeting every single second.  He looked like he was about to jump up and scream.

This was supposed to be a drop-off location for illegal money laundering, according to some intel they received that morning.  Jaebum and Jackson were mainly there if the subject was heavily armed and dangerous.

“Jaebum,” Jackson whispered.  “I’m cold.”

“Shhhh.”  Jaebum shushed.  Maybe if the Hong Kong police uniforms invested in some proper sleeves, he wouldn’t be having that problem- is what Jaebum really wanted to say.

Jackson scooted closer to Jaebum.  They were both tucked in a corner behind a building, leading into an alleyway.  More officers were undercover inside.  “I need some heat.”

“What are you doing?”  Jaebum whispered as Jackson scooted even close, snuggling into his side.

“You’re so much warmer.”  This was so unprofessional; didn’t he realize this was not the time and place? 

“Okay, just be shhhh.”  Jaebum said, emphasizing the being quiet part.  The exchange could be happening at any moment.

Jackson’s head rested on Jaebum’s shoulder as they waited several minutes more.  Finally, a man approached the building with a large bag. If everything went as planned, their colleagues would be able to track and follow the criminal back to his base of operation.  If they were caught, Jaebum already had a hand on his holster. 

Several more minutes passed before the man walked out of the restaurant, it seemed as though no covers had been blown.  In a few moments there should be officers on his back, they just had to wait-

“Jaebum, why is he coming this way?”  Jackson whispered. 

Jaebum looked up; it seemed that the man was walking their way, heading straight to the alleyway they were crouched in.

This was bad, since they were only there as backups, they were practically sitting ducks in the alley- looking suspicious to anyone who passed by.  There would be no way for them to get out of the situation at this point.  If they ran the other way they would be discovered, if they engaged him the mission would be ruined, and it would be their fault.

“Fuck.”  Jaebum swore in Korean, reaching for his gun.

Jackson grabbed Jaebum’s hand, pulling him farther into the alleyway and standing him up.  “Follow my lead,” Jackson said as he pushed Jaebum against the wall, standing on his tiptoes so they were face to face.  “Trust me.”

Jaebum didn’t even have time to think before Jackson’s lips crushed against his, forcing him into a searing kiss.

Jaebum was panicking again but as soon as he realized Jackson wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon, he figured out this was their only chance at not getting caught.  Jaebum’s wide-eyes and nervous expression probably wasn’t the best cover, so he closed his eyes and tried to calm down, letting his lips melt into Jackson’s.

It felt like Jaebum was living out his best dream inside of his worst nightmare- but he couldn’t deny how good it felt to finally have a taste of what he had been thinking about since the moment Jackson stepped into his office, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Jaebum’s heartbeat grew more rapid as he heard footsteps, but he didn’t dare open his eyes.  Instead, he let Jackson’s tongue slip into his mouth as he pushed Jaebum harder against the wall, matching the intensity of the kiss.

For a moment he almost forgot they were on duty, only focusing on Jackson’s fingers digging into his shoulders and the swirl of his tongue around the inside of his mouth.  Jaebum kissed him back with the same energy he was receiving.  Sparks felt like they were flying off his skin with every moment they kissed.  He could barely breathe but he knew he couldn’t risk coming back up for air just yet, he had to keep going.

Jaebum’s arms had finally made their way around Jackson’s waist and onto the small of his back, slowly sliding down until they were perched above his-

Jackson suddenly stopped the kiss, removing his mouth so quickly a line of spit dragged between their mouths. 

Jaebum’s knees buckled, instantly falling to the ground desperately trying to catch his breath.  Jackson was heaving as well, wiping his mouth and surveying the area.  “He’s… gone.”

“Who?”  Jaebum asked, in a moment of cluelessness.  The only thing on his mind was how much he wanted to rip Jackson’s uniform off and take him right in this alleyway.

“The suspect, he walked by us and didn’t say anything,” Jackson grinned.  “Mission accomplished.”

“Ah,” Jaebum finally pulled himself together, wiping his mouth and getting back on his feet.  “Right.”

Jackson chuckled as he took in Jaebum’s state of distress.  “Sorry about doing that so suddenly… you didn’t seem to mind though.”

“Can you, um, stop talking?”  Jaebum said, thoroughly exhausted with this entire mission.  In the span of three weeks, all he had done was contemplate why on Earth did he have to fall for someone who he couldn’t understand what he was saying half the time.  He wasn’t sure if he was more fed up with Jackson or himself at this point.

“Sorry, talking is one of my strong points and a cop should never give up their greatest asset.”  Jackson retorted.  “I’m still trying to figure out what your specialty is though,” Jackson poked Jaebum’s cheek teasingly.  “Hope I’ll be able to figure it out soon, I’m only here for another week.”

Jaebum tried to wrap his head around all those words, but he eventually gave up and started to head back to the station, almost hoping Jackson wouldn’t be following behind. 

Right now, his only priority was this mission. He would deal with all these other remnant emotions after the job was done.

* * *

 

This was what Jaebum lived for- the thrill of the chase.  Right now, they were on the tail of the possible leader of the crime ring- if they were able to arrest him this whole case would be put to rest. 

Jackson was right behind him, gun out, crawling around corners and ready to back him up at a moment’s notice.  He could hear orders echoing through his walkie-talkie- the suspect was close to their location.  Jaebum started sprinting down alleys trying to get eyes on him.  He finally heard gunfire and squatted down on the ground, aiming down the alleyway. 

When the shots were over, Jaebum quickly turned around the corner, firing down the alley, causing the man to run the opposite direction.  This was perfect, there should be officers in the other direction as well, and there was no escaping now. 

“Jaebum, the door!”  The assailant had ducked into a door in the middle of the alleyway, which was weird.  Shouldn’t these doors be locked? 

“Let’s go!”  Jaebum said as he ran after him, determined not to let him get away. 

Jackson was yelling away on the receiver telling everyone where he was.  If they were lucky it would be a closed room and he wouldn’t be able to escape out of any other entrance.

“Don’t move!”  Jaebum yelled as soon as he had eyes on him.  This building seemed like a restaurant, there was a professional kitchen in the back. 

The man started running towards the back and Jaebum fired another shot, aiming for a leg to slow his movements.  Instead, the shot missed and the culprit kept going until he came to another door in the back, Jaebum’s stomach dropped thinking it must have been a back exit. 

The door was held open by a wooden stick, so the man was able to get out easily.  As soon as Jaebum followed him he was hit by a chill, and he realized this was not an exit at all- this was a walk-in freezer.  Jaebum had him cornered. 

“There’s nowhere to run, drop your weapon and put your hands in the air!”  Jaebum yelled as he walked further inside, slotting into the aisle surrounded by empty shelves on both his sides.  The man kept backing into a corner, Jaebum had him trapped. 

Jaebum had his hand on the trigger as the malefactor put his arms up in surrender. Slowly, the man reached for his own gun and made it obvious he wasn’t going to shoot, bringing it to the ground.

The sound of rustling distracted Jaebum for a split second, and at that moment, there was a devious glint in the man’s eyes. Before Jaebum could register the next few moments, the man raised his gun and a shot rang out. The bullet was not aimed towards him. Jaebum’s gut clenched. 

“Jackson!”  Jaebum immediately turned around, completely off-guard.  He heard the bullet ping against metal and he felt relief, but then he realized he had given the man an opening.

“Jaebum, run to the left!”  He heard Jackson yell, and Jaebum blindly followed, forcing the man to squeeze through the narrow space to go to the aisle in the back.  He was almost at the door, but Jackson was waiting right there.  Jaebum fired more shots, firing in-between the empty spaces from the racks but the lighting in the cooler was dim at best, it was impossible to get a clean shot.

The man reached the door before him but Jackson didn’t fire, letting him slip through.  “What are you doing?!”

Jaebum barely saw it happen, but before he could escape Jackson pulled the door back and kicked the heavy metal so hard it slammed the man in the back of the head.  The door clicked shut and all that was heard was heard was the resounding thud of the man falling to the floor, most likely out cold.

Jaebum stared in awe as Jackson picked up his receiver and told the rest of the force to get there as quickly as they could.  “A-are you okay?”  Was the only thing Jaebum could say.

“I’m perfectly fine; I’ve dealt with people who have far better aim than this guy.  All in a day’s work, am I right?”  Jaebum nodded slowly.  This was really the guy who wedged himself between the wall and a counter the first week of work, huh.

“Now, all we have to do is drag him out-“ Jackson said as he went to open the door, only to jiggle the handle and have nothing happen.  “What’s up with this door, it won’t open.”

“The door?”  Jaebum said as he tried the handle too.  It must’ve automatically locked.  “Uhh…”  Jaebum suddenly remembered that the door was wedged open before, which must’ve kept it open.  “It’s locked.”

Jackson wrapped his arms around himself.  “Shit, finally caught the bad guy and I’m going to freeze to death afterward?”

Jaebum could’ve kicked down any other door with ease, but not a heavy duty freezer door.  “Don’t worry, they come and open it.”

Jackson got back on his receiver, yelling at people to come faster. 

In under a minute they could hear people gathering outside the door, Jackson had his ear comically pressed against the wall.  “Mark,” He spoke into the receiver. “The guy’s still out?”

“Yes, we cleared everything and we’re taking him back to the station, good job.”  The ‘Mark’ guy on the receiver responded.

“Great, can you open the freezer door now?”  Jackson asked.

“Uh, it’s locked.”

“I know that _dumbass;_ can’t you get it open from the outside?”

“Sorry, I need to get back to the station but I can call a locksmith for you-“

“You know, I caught the guy!  You can’t leave me in here!  I’ll freeze!”  Jackson was yelling into the receiver now.

“S-sorry, I hear them calling for me, stop hogging the line!”  He said as the line disconnected. 

Jackson sighed.  “Well, we’re going to die in here.”  He said to Jaebum, who was starting to feel the chill in his bones.

“Can’t open?”

“It’s locked from the outside too.”  Jackson curled up into a ball on the floor.  “We have to wait for a locksmith, I’m sorry.”

“They catch the guy, right?”  Jaebum asked as he sat down next to Jackson, realizing he had to wait as well.

“Yeah, it’s all over now.”  Jaebum breathed a sigh of relief.  It was all thanks to Jackson as well.

“You are good,” Jaebum admitted.  “I know why they ask you to come now.”

Jackson smiled.  “That’s the first real compliment you’ve given me,” Jackson stuck his leg out in the air and slapped his thighs.  “But really, it’s all thanks to these powerful legs!  I’ve trained a lot so I can kick doors like that.”

Jaebum was thinking about Jackson’s thighs again and it made him want to salivate.  “Y-yes.”

“Jaebum,” Jackson turned his whole body around so he was facing him.  His cheeks were flush and he looked like he was about to pour his soul out to him.

“Yes?”  Jaebum gulped- the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“I’m cold!”  Jackson yelled, putting his hand on Jaebum’s chest.  “Do you mind?”

“Do I what?”  Jaebum didn’t know where Jackson was going with this, but he wasn’t exactly opposed either.

Jackson started undoing the buttons of Jaebum’s shirt, exposing his bare chest to the bitter cold.  “Wait, what are you doing?!”

“Shh, don’t worry, this will make you warmer.”  Jackson finally undid all the buttons, leaving Jaebum even more freezing than he was before. 

Jaebum kept his hands by his side as he saw Jackson do the same to his shirt, revealing chiseled abs and honey skin.  Jaebum was sure he was actually salivating now.

Jackson wrapped his arms around Jaebum underneath his shirt, pressing their bare chests together.  Jaebum wasn’t sure if Jackson’s idea was really working or all this heat was from how embarrassed and turned on he was.  Nonetheless, he wasn’t thinking about the cold anymore.

Jackson’s face was so close to his their noses touched, and Jackson laughed.  “You’re really cute.”

Jaebum’s first thought was ‘ _Cute?  I’m not cute, you’re the cute one.’_ followed immediately after by. ‘ _Damn straight I’m cute.’_

“You know, with our faces this close together, the only logical thing to do is kiss, right?”  Jackson said, his head tilting sideways so that instead of bumping noses their lips were aligned.

“Yes.”  It slipped out before Jaebum had time to even process what he was saying, his mind spoke up for itself.

“Perfect.”  Jackson pressed his lips against Jaebum’s much more softly than the last time in the alley, testing the waters and making sure he was comfortable.  Jaebum reciprocated right away, making sure Jackson knew this was what he wanted for an entire month.

The kiss deepened quickly with Jaebum sliding his hands under Jackson’s open shirt wrapping around his back, pulling him as close as he could.  Jackson had his full weight on top of him and it made him feel weirdly comfortable as Jaebum slid down so his back was pressed against the cold floor.  He could hardly complain though, there was enough blood rushing through his body that it didn’t bother him at all.

Jackson was unbuttoning Jaebum’s shirt open more and continued to run his hands down his chest, forcing throaty moans out of Jaebum’s mouth through the kissing. 

Jackson eventually moved on from Jaebum’s mouth and started kissing down his neck instead.  Jaebum leaned into his kisses, his hand coming back up and running it through Jackson’s hair, pushing him further down his chest.

Jaebum had a tongue circling around his nipple when the metal door clanked open and he was met by a mortified locksmith. 

Jaebum pushed Jackson off and immediately started to button his shirt, apologizing profusely and thanking him for getting the door open.  Jackson followed his lead, haphazardly buttoning his shirt in the wrong places on the way out.

Jackson grabbed Jaebum’s hand, pulling him outside.  “I’m not finished with you yet.”

Jaebum stared at him.  “We should go back to station?”

“No, they’ll deal with this.  We’ll report back tomorrow morning,” Jackson flagged down a taxi.  “We’ll tell them we got stuck overnight.”

Jaebum knew that would be impossible without them freezing to death, but in all honesty, he would rather not go back to work right now either.

Jaebum was being pulled into the backseat of a cab soon after.  “Don’t worry, my hotel isn’t far.”  Jackson murmured, too busy feeling up Jaebum’s thigh.

The drive there felt like the longest five minutes of Jaebum’s life.  He was relieved when they finally pulled up to a building; Jackson grabbed his hand again when they got out and pulled him through the front doors and into the elevator. 

As soon as the elevator doors closed Jaebum pulled him in to make out again, he couldn’t wait until they reached the room.

They finally arrived at his floor; Jackson fumbled with the key card as he let Jaebum inside.  His hotel wasn’t fancy, a simple room with one bedside table and a king-sized bed.  Jackson spent most of his time at the station with him anyway.

Their kiss resumed as soon as the door shut behind them, Jackson walked Jaebum over until he tipped over onto the bed.

Jaebum knew where this was going and he wasted no time finally getting to live out his dreams of ripping that tiny uniform off Jackson’s body, starting with the barely done up buttons of his shirt.

Jackson was matching his pace; undoing Jaebum’s uniform just as quickly, exposing more and more flesh.  It wasn’t until they were both down to their underwear that Jackson hesitated for a moment, looking at Jaebum waiting for confirmation before he pulled his briefs down, sucking in a breath at the sight.

Jackson leaned into Jaebum, so his mouth was next to his ear before he started whispering.  “You know, from the moment we first met I knew you wanted me, it was written all over your face.”  Jaebum’s mind was going nuts, Jackson’s husky voice alone was enough to push him over the edge it was so _hot._

Jackson’s hand stroked Jaebum gingerly, as he kept whispering in his ear.  “You’re so obvious Jaebum, how many nights did you spend thinking about me?  How many hours at work did you spend staring at me?”  Even the English was turning Jaebum on at this point.

Jaebum replied with a growl, not wanting to be the only one feeling good he tugged at the waistband of Jackson’s underwear but his hand was pushed away. 

“Noooo, “Jackson whined.  “I’m taking care of you.”

“Me?”  Jaebum wasn’t sure what he meant by that.

Jackson leaned over one side of the bed, pulling open the side table drawer and grabbing a small bottle of lube and squirting a generous amount on his hand.  “Are you okay?”

“Yes?”  Jaebum watched as Jackson’s slicked hands trailed down his cock again, letting him fall back into ecstasy, his head leaning back onto the bed. 

That’s when Jackson’s hand continued to travel down further, a slicked finger lining Jaebum’s hole. Startled at the intrusion, Jaebum suddenly pulled back.

“What are you doing?” Jaebum said, his Korean automatically slipping out.

“What?”  Jackson said, not realizing he was doing anything wrong.

“I don’t usually, um…”  Jaebum finally caught on that he was speaking in Korean, so there was no way he would understand.

“Is something wrong?”  Jackson asked, nervously smiling.

Jaebum was wracking his mind how the hell would you say _‘I don’t usually bottom’_ in English?!  “You know…”  He started.  “Doing that?  No.” 

“I don’t understand-” Jackson questioned, “You don’t want this?”

“Yes, I do want this!”  Jaebum wasn’t sure what this meant, but in the broad sense yes he did want _this._ God, his brain wasn’t supposed to hurt this much during sex.

“Ah I see,” Jaebum sighed in relief.  Did he finally get it?  “You’ve never done this before?  Just relax, I told you I’ll take care of you.”

“N-no.”  Jaebum murmured in Korean, but Jackson’s fingers were already back between his legs, slowly pushing a finger inside of him, gently getting him used to the sensation. 

Jackson was smirking now.  “See, it’s not bad, right?”  Jackson had one finger inside of him and the other hand on his dick, so it didn’t feel too awful so far.  “You like it.”

“You think you’re so smart…”  Jaebum mumbled in Korean, knowing he could speak his mind without Jackson ever knowing. 

“What did you say?”  Jackson said as he eased a second finger in, finally eliciting a moan from Jaebum’s mouth.  “Is it too much?”

“No,” If Jackson was trying to trigger Jaebum’s stubbornness it was working.  “I’m fine.”  Jaebum said, wincing through the slight tingles of pain.

Jackson pumped his fingers slowly; Jaebum bit his lip as to not let any more sounds slip from his mouth.  He couldn’t say there wasn’t anything hot about the thought of Jackson’s fingers working him, only to be replaced by his dick soon enough.  That thought let another moan slip, _shit._

“What was that?”  Jackson teased. 

“Shut up,” Jaebum wasn’t using English on purpose now.  “I’m okay.” 

“What?  You want more?”  Jackson removed his fingers and slid his underwear down, the sight alone already superior to what was running through Jaebum’s mind.

Jaebum’s jaw must’ve been hanging open for too long because Jackson started to full out laugh at him.  “You’re really so cute,” Jackson crawled forward and booped his nose and gave   his forehead a kiss.  Jaebum felt a little like a puppy.  “I’m so sorry; I’m going to have to hurt you a bit, are you sure you’ll be okay?”  Jackson reached back over into his drawer for a condom, sliding it on and making sure Jaebum saw.

“I said I am fine.”  Jaebum pushed Jackson back down, getting a little needy after seeing what he’d be working with. 

When Jackson entered him he immediately felt pain, much more pain than before, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle.  He bit his lip and let Jackson start to move back and forth, getting used to the fullness one thrust at a time.  Jackson stroked Jaebum’s length to help distract him from the discomfort. 

The pain slipped away and Jaebum could feel him unraveling in a way he never experienced before, Jackson hitting him in places that made him writhe and shake.  His moans slowly crumbled into whines as he couldn’t hold back anymore, it just felt too good.

“This is what you wanted, right?”  Jackson said the sweat beading down his forehead and he thrust harder and faster.  “It’s better than you ever imagined, right?”

“Don’t talk to me, I don’t want to talk anymore,” Jaebum said in Korean.  “Just go faster.”

Jackson obeyed as if he understood.  His muscular thighs slapped against Jaebum’s who couldn’t handle it anymore, reaching down to stroke himself for release.

After a few more strokes, electricity ran down Jaebum’s limbs and back up into his core.  His entire body wracked with pleasure.

Jaebum could barely catch his breath, the shockwaves still running through his veins.  He couldn’t think straight, the only thing he wanted to do was experience this sensation over and over again, until his body couldn’t take it anymore.

So, that’s exactly what he did.

* * *

 

Jaebum woke up the next morning in serious pain.  He probably shouldn’t have pushed his body so far, but in his defense, he was stubborn and wasn’t thinking about the consequences at the time.  His mind was still a little cloudy about when he eventually fell asleep, and there was still a very sleepy Jackson Wang cradled in his arms, so he at least hadn’t hurt any feelings.

He tried to discreetly get up, but the pain in his lower back was unforgiving, causing him to sink back down onto the mattress.  He probably wouldn’t be getting out of bed anytime soon and _oh god_ , the people at work were probably going to make fun of him for days if he came in with a limp.

“Stop moving…”  Jackson mumbled in a sleepy voice.

“Sorry,” Jaebum whispered back- wait a second.  Did Jackson just say that in Korean?  “Jackson, what did you say?”

“I said stop moving… I want to sleep more cutie.”  Jackson mumbled again, in perfect Korean.

Jaebum was dumbfounded, how was Jackson suddenly speaking in Korean?  Unless- _wait_ \- had he known Korean all along?

Jaebum grabbed a pillow and slammed it against Jackson’s head, forcing him to wake up.

“Ow!  What was that for?!”  Jackson _again_ said in Korean.

“How long have you spoken perfect Korean, Jackson Wang?”  Jaebum barked, fire in his eyes.

“Huh…”  It seemed like only then Jackson realized his slip up, switching back to English.  “Korean?  _Me_?”

“Don’t lie to me!”  Jaebum yelled, holding the pillow up in a threatening motion.

“I…”  Jackson gulped.  “我唔明白你”

“Forget it.”  Jaebum retracted his jaw and put his pillow down.

“I’m so sorry… should I leave?”  Jackson’s voice was down to a whisper.

“Nope,” Jaebum said as he flipped over so he was on top of Jackson, ignoring the sharp pain as he moved.  “You’re stuck here now.”

“Huh?”

Jaebum leaned down to whisper in his ear just like Jackson did the night before.  “I’m not letting you leave me until you’ve proven that you deserve my forgiveness.” 

Jackson stared at him through what was an obvious threat but instead started giggling.

“What’s so funny?!”

“You trying to be serious is so funny, you’re way too cute for that,” Jackson squeezed his cheek.  “But don’t worry.”

Jackson gave him a peck on both cheeks, his forehead, then on his lips.

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.”


End file.
